Twilight Saga: A Read Along
by Sammielee817
Summary: A version of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn with an added Half-Human-Half-Vampire character. It has page numbers and where to add in a specific "chapter." One long entry, second entry because... I have no idea why, I had just started this when I put it up. Anyway, enjoy the fantastic other character-an original story based upon this to com soon!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is a version of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn that takes place after Renseme is born. It adds in another half-human-half-vampire character into the mix as Bella and Edward's actually adopted daughter. One of the many twists is that she grows exceptionally slower than Renesme due to her parental lineage (which is explained withing the story). Not only that, but she has a special power that, makes the struggle to prove that they aren't "Immortal Children" even harder. There are also many other unexpected twists to the story, to find them out... READ IT! Hope you enjoy, these paragrahs/chapters can be read along with or without the book. You decide, but you should read it one way or another! Some incorrect grammar or sentence structure may be found, excuse this as it is still a work in progress.

Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn FanFiction Read-along

********Page 611, Paragraph 4, Line 3********

_Left off from where Carlisle and Esme come back._

"Edward, Bella!" Carlisle called as he entered the Cullen house. Edward and Bella, using their vampire abilities, zipped through the house to Carlisle, leaving Renesme with Jacob.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Edward asked, "Did you get anymore 'witnesses' for Ness-I mean-Renesme?"

"Yes," He answered, not unveiling what was in his hands to Edward and Bella. They heard the faintest sound of a bird's wings flutter in a familiar way, "But there is something much more important we need to talk about."

Bella was confused, she thought to herself '_what could be more important than saving Renesme? Nothing, I suppose.'_

She was absolutely _wrong_. It was then that Carlisle showed Bella and Edward what he had been concealing. Bella gasped, still not used to her no need for air, as she looked at what Carlisle had been holding. Edward's expression changed form concern to shock.

"Carlisle is… is this…?" Edward began, the look of shock not changing from his perfect face. Bella looked at Carlisle's arms, for in them was a baby… Just. Like. _Renesme_.

"Carlisle… Where? How? _Why!_ We have enough to be worried about with Renesme!" Edward protested. The little girl stirred in Carlisle's arms.

"There is a good reason." Esme said, defending herself and Carlisle, "When we were in our travels, we came across a village that had a story of a baby with strange growth patterns, that basically describes Nessie-"

"Renesme." Bella half-snapped.

"_Renesme_," Carlisle refinished the thought, "So, we investigated in hopes of finding out more about Renesme's aging. We came across an orphanage that had this little one in their possession. I told them that I was willing to adopt her, and so we did. She is nearly the same as Renesme."

"_Nearly? _How is it _nearly?_" Edward asked.

"She is tipped closer towards the 'vampire scale,' for lack of a better word. Her mother was bitten before her birth. The venom, when it got to her stomach area, the baby consumed and concealed so much of it, the mother was killed in the process of her birth. Unlike Bella, there wasn't enough venom at the right point to save her. Leaving her to be born with no family."

"Does that affect her aging?" Edward asked, curiously.

"It does." Carlisle said knowingly, "Instead of progressive aging, it is decreased aging. She will age slightly slower then Renesme, or even slower then any _normal_ human. In a worst-case scenario, she may even take longer then usual."

"But why, Carlisle?" Bella pleaded, "Why bring her _here?_"

"She was a vampire with no family and a need for a changed life." He said, grinning slightly, "Who else to take her in, but us?"

Bella agreed that he had a point, but she still didn't fully understand. So, she left it be. The baby stirred once more in Carlisle's arms.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered.

"Who will be her official parents?"

"We thought you would like the 'job' but if you don-" Just as if hearing herself being talked of, she opened her eyes. They were a vivid emerald. Her brunette waves bounced as she turned and looked at her surroundings. Comparing to Renesme's aging, she must have been a day old or less. Renesme looked at least two years old by now,. Even though Renesme is only two months or so.

"We'll discuss it more later, Bella." Carlisle said, "Just as Renesme can, she can understand nearly all our words, already. Especially those pertaining to her."

Bella nodded, looked back down at the little girl. Then back Carlisle.

"Does she have any powers?" Bella asked, as curiously as Edward.

"Not that we know of… _yet_." he answered. The baby reached out to Bella. Bella held her for a moment. She felt a slight tingle, and figured it was the baby's comparative warmth. She smiled at Bella, then after a minute, looked at Edward, who's face suddenly changed to surprise.

"She asked for me to hold her, too." He said in flattered way. He opened his arms and Bella handed her over to Edward. The second they touched, Bella was near positive she saw an impossibly tiny spark, the baby smiled at Edward. A shining white smile. Edward smirked back down.

"She wants to know who Renesme is," He said, still looking at the little girl, "She wants to meet her, having heard many stories about her on her trip here."

Bella smiled, knowing that Carlisle and Esme were extremely taken with Renesme, and know the new one. She also knew that if vampires could, Carlisle and Esme would be blushing. They sped-walked into the living room, where Jacob was playing with Renesme. She looked at her grandparents with a smile, happy for their return, then to her mother with a smile, then to her father, where her smiling face turned into a puzzled one. She touched Jacob's neck.

"She wants to know who the baby is?" Jacob said, half asking along with her.

"This is…." Edward began, than looked at Carlisle, "What is her name?"

The baby turned to Carlisle as well, looking curiously at Carlisle.

"She isn't named." Carlisle said.

The baby pouted at this. Renesme impatiently touched Jacob again, Jacob asked, "Nessie wants to know the answer to her question..."

"Remember when you said you didn't fall into a 'category'?" Bell asked Renesme as she took her from Jacob, who nearly didn't give her up, and sat Renesme on her lap, "She is part of _your_ 'category'."

Renesme's face lit up, and she touched Bella's neck. A picture of the wolves, vampires, humans, and then Renesme's and the baby's face, flashed in front of Bella's eyes. Bella nodded, and Renesme jumped off her lap and walked towards Edward, who was smiling at the baby's thoughts, apparently. Renesme touched Edward's leg, Edward froze and then saw an thought of Renesme and the baby sitting on the floor, playing.

"Renesme wants to play with her… and she thinks the same." Edward said, interpreting. He sat her down, Renesme touched her hand. The baby clapped and smiled, impressed with the images shown to her. Renesme clapped too. Bella smiled. But then her smile faded, as she realized that her powerful vampire eyes had detected something before she had consciously realized it, she had seen another impossibly tiny spark.

********* Page 625, Paragraph 8, Line "Edward rolled his eyes."********

"Edward?" Bella asked as they both rocked Renesme and the baby to sleep in Renesme's room.

"Yes, love?" he asked, rocking the baby.

"She needs a name." Bella said, looking at the other baby as her emerald eyes fluttered to a close.

"I agree," Edward said, putting her in the crib with Renesme and then looking at the as they slept, doing this the same way he used to watch Bella when she slept.

"You know she can read me." He said.

"What?" Bella questioned, suddenly looking at him in surprise, "What do you mean 'she can _read_ you'?"

"I was reading her, when you were talking to Renesme…" Edward said,  
>"She'd think something, then as I was thinking. But, before I could say what I was thinking, she answered back to what I was going to say her own thoughts."<p>

"So, she… she reads minds like you?" Bella asked, the spark coming back into view in part of her brain, "That's her power?"

"I gather as much." He chuckled, "All these years… I've always been the one reading other people. And know _I've _been read."

Bella chuckled, "Except me, you could never read me." She said, then thinking intently, she wasn't so sure that mind-reading was her power for some reason.

"What should we name her?" Edward asked, interrupting Bella's thoughts. But Bella couldn't blame him, he truly _never_ could read her thoughts to know not to interrupt her.

"I named Renesme, or first daughter. It's only fair if you name our second."

"How about Elizabeth? After _my_ mother." He said, tearing his eyes away from Renesme and the little girl to look at Bella, "Only fair, since you named Renesme after _yours_."

After Edward's was finished, Bella said, "And her Middle name will be Edwardine. Only fair since I named Renesme after _my_ father."

Edward smirked, "I thought _I_ was to name her."

"Guess _I_ can't help but to butt-in." Bella joked.

'_Elizabeth Edwardine Cullen_,' Bella thought,_ 'One of the two most beautiful half-vampires in the world.'_

And then they went off to bed.

The next day, more of their 'witnesses' arrived. One of them could sense the powers of others. After telling Bella she was a 'shield,' Bella inquired about what Elizabeth's powers may be, still not believing for a reason, unknown to her, that mind-reading wasn't her true power.

She had been holding Elizabeth, who due to her more-vampire nature, was aging much slower then Renesme. She had seen that impossible little spark once again when she had first held Elizabeth, only passing it off as static. She gave Elizabeth to the Power-reader. As he did so, Edward laughed randomly.

"What is it?" Bella asked, looking directly at him then Back to Elizabeth who was giggling into her palm as well. The Power-reader looked down to her, confused.

"You see," Edward began to explain, "It was something she _thought_ to me, love. She said it was ironic that someone's power was to _read_ powers."

Bella laughed, the Power-reader looked down at her and smirked amusedly.

"Hmm…" he said, thinking intently, "She seems to have a… a similar shield power to _you_, Bella."

Bella's heart was still beating, it would've stopped, _'Both daughter are like me?'_ She thought happily.

"Yes, but just beyond that… I can-" he groaned. It was hard for him to see past a shield, no matter how little it was being used, "She seems to have…um, a… a mind reading and a… picture showing capabilities?"

He was getting weared out.

"I've never heard of a being with more than _one_ power." Carlisle said, just as fascinated as he'd been when he was focused on Bella's transformation process.

"Actually," The Power-reader interjected, "Its one power…"

"What?" Edward asked, before Bella could. He seemed to have a special connection to Elizabeth. Like the one Bella did with Renesme.

'_Edward probably feels a little more of a connection with Elizabeth because he was adopted by vampire parents, and so was he. And Renesme was born into her family, and so was I.' _Bella thought, knowingly.

"She seems to have…" his face looked strained meanwhile Elizabeth, eyes were fluttering, she was drifting off to sleep, "I know what her power is know... It is quite extraordinary, indeed. Making this 'witness approach' more of a _battle_ than ever before. Aro will be liking this power, I know from experience."

"What is it!" Edward asked, slightly on edge and desperate as he pleaded for an answer, "Please."

"She has a sort of… Collector capability." He said. "Almost as if… any vampire she touches with an ability, she absorbs it and it… becomes her own, as well as theirs."

Edward, Bella, Carlsile, Esme, and all the others, including Jacob and Renesme, had a look of devistation on their face. They all knew the dangers of this, even little Renesme, all knew that as soon as Aro found out, he'd want her sided with the Vultori. He'd do anything, in a literal sense, just to get to her. She had finally fallen asleep, the Power-reader placed her in Edward's arms. Edward cradled her, the look of dread on his face as he realized that she was one of the two reasons the Vultori were coming. And they _would_ come. She sturred to a sudden, scared, wake. She had heard everyone's loud, distressed thoughts. They would come Renesme, to vanquish her from the earth in fear of her being an immortal child, and little Elizabeth Edwardine Cullen, too, for her powers.

Everyone tried to keep everything as normal as possible for them, _thoughts_ and all. Edward was having the hardest time with this, considering that Elizabeth could ask him a dozen questions at once through her mind. And his mind would have nothing to say back, Elizabeth, her powers finally being revealed by the very thing that made her even more desirable to Aro, she could know tell others' powers. She also could send images by touch, just as Renesme could, leaving them to talk back and forth by poking one another. That concept had made them all chuckle, only to have the funniness of their hysterical poke conversation to retreat just as fast as it came because the danger of her power had come to a realization. If she were to touch nearly anyone in this room, she get there powers as well. Endangering Renesme and herself. So, everyone kept far away from them. Leaving her well-developed mind questioning many of this.

'_Why does everyone stay away?'_ she thought to Edward.

'_It's for your safe-keeping'_ Edward thought back.

'_How am I __**unsafe**__?'_ she thought back.

'_Some people... would, uh, want to use your special powers for __**not**__-so great things…'_ He thought back.

Bella had seen the suddenly distressed look on Edward's face, pleading '_help me!'_ and Bella went up and asked, "What's wrong, Edward?"

"She was…" He started then looked at the mind-reading Elizabeth, "Asking about why everyone was staying away…"

"Oh…" said Bella, who was holding Renesme, she looked down at her, "Renesme?"

She touched her mother, replaying the her question and asking 'yes?'

"Why don't you go play with your sister? Teach her how to use the power better."

Renesme nodded, Elizabeth frowned. Not at playing with Renesme, which she loved, but at her mother's thoughts. She had wanted to get rid of her to talk to Edward alone, knowing that while she was still young her mind-reading only seemed to work when she was a few feet away from that person.

Renesme touched Elizabeth, who nodded knowingly. Edward gave Renesme Elizabeth to hold, Renesme was big enough to hold her, though Elizabeth was still small. Carlsile had thought her slow aging would be 2x or more slower then Renesme's, due to her more-like-a-vampire state. Renesme carried her by Jacob. Elizabeth waved to Jacob, Jacob waved back. Picking them both up to sit on the couch with him as Edward and Bella discussed whether or not bringing them to Charlie's for Elizabeth's first meeting with her other grandfather would give them enough time to discuss what to say to her. '_Maybe then I could even find out who 'J. Jenks' is.' _Bella thought, glad-once again-that her thoughts were private from Edward.

Renesme had just taught Elizabeth how to play 'patty-cake' when some of Jacob's pack had come to check on him while the other vampires were hunting, Leah Clearwater stayed on the porch in wolf-form, still not comfortable with the idea of vampires, meanwhile Seth had come in and plopped right down next to Jacob as if it were no big deal.

"'Sup Jacob. Bella, Edward." he said as he slapped Jacob a high-five, "Heard you got another 'halfy" in this place."

"Hello, Seth." Edward said, holding a suddenly "sleeping" Elizabeth.

"Hi." Bella said, holding Renesme. Edward was holding Elizabeth.

"So that's her, eh?" Seth asked Edward, "Pretty cute."

Elizabeth sturred in Edwards arms. Seth got up from the couch and stepped closer to her, feeling a sort of unnatural-or completely natural-pull towards her.

"What's her name?" Seth asked, taking another step closer.

"Elizabeth Edwardine Cullen." Bella said. Elizabeth sturred again. Seth laughed.

"What!" Bella snapped, "What is it about her name?"

"Well…" Seth started, "You have a R. C. C., Renesme Carlie Cullen and then a-"

"E. E. C.," Jacob said, as he laughed a little bit too, "Man you guys sure like names with double lettered initials, don't you?"

A small growl formed in Bella's throat, she tried hard to keep it there, Renesme touched her, showing her a picture of Elizabeth. Bella turned to her. Elizabeth opened one eye curiously, then the other. Then closing them shut quickly, Edward read her mind and then said:

"She wants to know who the 'new guy' is before she looks."

"Hi," Seth said, approaching her once more. Her eyes-that were open again- shut closed once more, "My name is Seth, I'm werewolf like Jacob."

She opened her emerald eyes again and they met Seth's dark brown ones. Seth's smiling face turned to a sudden look of blankness. He quickly turned and ran out of the door, past his surprised sister on the porch, and through the woods.

"What happened to Seth?" Renesme asked, so confused that she didn't even notice she was talking out loud, which she seldom did.

"I don't know." Bella said, not even taken aback by her speaking because she was so shocked, "That was really… strange."

Edward didn't move. He had a look of pure anger on his face, anger to the point of tearing someone's head off.

"Edward… What is it?" Bella pleaded.

"Nothing…" He said through clenched teeth. Then he walked towards Jacob, giving Elizabeth to Carlsile as he went, "and _you!_ Get. OUT. **OF. ****MY****. **_**HOUSE**__!_"

Jacob was shocked. He looked bewildered, puzzled, and depressed.

"W-what about R-Renesme?" He pleaded, not wanting to leave her.

"She is temporarily _**off limits**_ to you_!_" Edward snapped through, once again, clenched teeth.

Jacob left, shifting into wolf form. His head low and his tail hanging, he looked like a sad puppy-dog. Which, in a way, he was.

Edward stormed off towards their cottage.

Renesme's eyes were tearing a little, so were Elizabeth's. Though Renesme's eyes were tearing for Jacob, Elizabeth's were More so for heir father's reaction. And, in a strange way, for _Seth_.

********Page 634, Paragraph 4, Last Line********

_(__RECAP__: Bella has just dropped off Elizabeth and Renesme with Charlie, the wolves, and Jacob while she gets fake I.D.s for them incase something happens to them) _

Charlie opened the door, "Hello Bella, Renesme, and…. Who is _this?_" Charlie asked quizzically.

"Oh, dad, this is Elizabeth Edwardine Cullen, named after Edward's mother and father."

"She's _adopted_, right?" Charlie questioned, "Not like Renesme's relationship to you and Edward, _right?_"

"Yes, dad. Don't worry. She's _is_ adopted and she-"

"Remember Bells," Charlie interrupted, "Just the 'need-to-know' is all I need."

"Renesme!" Jacob said when he walked in from the kitchen and went right towards her and took her up from Bella, "Hi Bella, Elizabeth."

Bella said goodbye and then left for the I.D.s

"So, Elizabeth, eh?" Charlie said as he picked her up off the couch and sat her on one knee while Renesme sat on the other. She was about to touch her grandfather on the neck to show her a vision but Renesme put her hand down, sending her a vision of a 'no abnormalities' rule their parents put in place because she was too young. So instead she just smiled big to her grandfather. That made him smile big, too.

"Did you meet them yet?" Charlie asked the wolves.

"No." Sam said, a little sharply.

"Well, come meet them…" Charlie insisted, getting as attached as everyone did when they met Elizabeth and Renesme. The wolves inched closer, looking at the two of them then eventually holding them in their laps in turns because they were so engrossed in their charm. All of them but Seth.

"Seth?" asked Leah, holding Renesme and playfully bouncing her on her leg, "Don't you want to meet her? She's quite charming, the only charming vamp- little kid, I've met."

"I've met her…" Seth said, trying to look away, but struggling. Elizabeth read his mind, then touched Renesme, leaning towards her from Sam's lap. She showed her a picture of Seth, the emotion of confusion, and then repeated what she heard Seth say… _'Imprinted on'_

Renesme leaned towards Jacob, she repeated the scene Elizabeth had shown her. Jacob's face darkened a little bit, he pulled Seth aside into the kitchen, far enough away from Elizabeth so she couldn't read their minds.

"Seth! You _imprinted _on her!" Jacob asked.

"You think _I meant to!_" Seth snapped, finally saying the first full sentence he had all evening, "It's _involuntary! _You, of all people, should know!"

"No wonder Edward was so pissed! His two daughters… imprinted on by _us_!"

Seth's face saddened, "I know… I tried to stay away from her today, but… it… _hurts._"

"I know." Jacob said, shuddering at the thought of not being allowed to be with Renesme for two days because of Edward's anger. They walked back into the room, this time Seth sat down right next to Elizabeth. She smiled, then turned to Sam and she touched his arm. He shuddered then calmed, he was shown the same image Renesme was shown, but this time she asked to sit with Seth, too. Sam's face looked shocked, too. Sam gave Elizabeth to Seth, who smiled and relaxed as soon as she was in his hands. She smiled, then cuddled up to him, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

*********** Page 649, Paragraph 1, Before The First Line **********

"Bella?" Jacob called, still carrying Renesme, when she came back to Charlie's house, "I need to… uh, tell you something… about Seth… and Elizabeth…"

"What is it Jacob?" Bella asked, picking up Elizabeth from Sam's arms, Seth had to leave by Jacob's pleading request.

"But, you have to promise not to get mad or, you know, kill anyone." Jacob said, Bella thought this was a joke, but it wasn't to Jacob.

"Okay Jacob," Bella said smiling, in a joking manner, "Whatever you say. Just tell me!"

"Bella –Just saying, remember that I have Renesme in my hands and you have Elizabeth– Okay, Bella, Seth kind of… um –damn how do I put this?"

"Impret." Elizabeth said, though she physically aged slow her mind was in no way underdeveloped. She was a week old and was beginning to say words.

"Shh..." Bella said a little surprised but barley so as she walked Elizabeth, Jacob, and Renesme up the stares and into her old room for privacy, "Now, what did you say, Sweetie?"

"Impret," she said, again, as she read Jacob's mind, "It on Jakey mind."

"Did she just say_ IMPRINT!_" Bella said, angrily. A red hue colored Bella's surroundings.

"Bella, listen to me!" Jacob said, "It was–"

"_SETH!_" Bella asked, the red hue getting redder.

"Yes, but Bella– remember– it's just like what happened to _me_."

"To you…?" Bella suddenly remembered Edward's reaction, "So _that's _why Edward kicked you out and stormed off."

"Probably… he can read minds like Eliz–"

"Wike me!" Elizabeth stated, her words coming out slightly baby-ish, "Why Jakey nervwas?"

"Because Seth–" Bella started, trying to remember what word Elizabeth had used, "–'impreted' on, well, you."

"I wike Sweth." Elizabeth said, looking up at her mother from Bella's arms, "He is verwy nice to me."

"And I like my Jacob," Renesme said, interjecting politely. Bella had calmed down now, she was now excepting this imprinting fact because it just meant that if anything that happened to Edward and Bella she would be just as safe as Renesme, but then she thought of something that troubled her, "What are we going to do about Edward?"

"Well he excepted Renesme and I." Jacob said.

"Not exactly, when he sees you two together he–"

"–gowls and den dinks 'argh'" Elizabeth said, she seemed to appreciate the ability of talking more then Renesme did, and like to use her voice more then her powers.

"Yeah, he doesn't accept it much at all. More like he _copes_ with it." Bella said.

"Wat is we goon do bout dada, momma?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're going to try and make daddy understand, and you two are going to help." Bella said, ominously.

***Page 652, Paragraph 3, Line "And his expression was such that not even Emmett argued"***

Bella never got the chance to reveal what she was planning, for there was a problem that arose with Elizabeth, a big problem.

"Edward! Bella!" Carlisle called urgently. Bella and Edward raced towards Carlisle at super-sonic speed.

"What Carlisle? What is it?" Bella asked just as urgently.

"It's Elizabeth," Carlisle said, "She seems to be… growing. Not like she was, but know more so like Renesme. I fear that her more-like-a-vampire decent as made her growth patterns to be quite unstable."

"What's going to happen then Carlisle?" Edward asked, laying the still small Elizabeth on his lap and looked down at her, concerned.

"I've done some speculations and calculations." He said, smartly, "I've been suspecting something to happen, but not quite this… I suspect that she will be fully grown at around fifteen years. At that time she will have stopped growing and will look about eighteen. Which is, I believe, two times slower than Renesme, who will look eighteen in seven and a half years or so."

"So she has fifteen years and then what? How long after that will they live Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking up from Elizabeth.

"they will then be old enough to not need any bodily functions." He said, "Basically, they will live forever. Becoming ageless after that point."

Edward and Bella sighed with relief, but Elizabeth still looked concerned. She touched Edward's hand, images of the Vultori, herself, and then what Renesme looked like when she was the equivalent to Elizabeth's age. She had seen the tiniest flaw that they hadn't. The Vultori, believing that Renesme was a dangerous immortal child, would see Elizabeth and think she was the one that was reported to them. They wouldn't be able to see her growing process because she ages slower then Renesme. They would come after her, not just for her powers, but for her everything. They would come and see Elizabeth, and think she was the immortal child, the one who they needed to _destroy_.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, "What did she show you?"

"The flaw in our witness plan." He said, "The Vultori will think that _she_ is Renseme."

"So?" Bella asked, not understanding.

"She looks the age that Renesme did when she was reported for being an immortal child, they'll think _she _is an immortal child, and she won't have enough significant growth to prove them wrong."

"But, their looks! They're different enough to show the difference, aren't they!" Bella protested.

"Bella, love, she was seen from a distance. Who knows what Renesme looked like from there…" Edward said, hating every word.

"What are we going to do Edward?" Bella asked, unsure and unhappy.

"I'm not sure, love…" Edward said, "I'm honestly not sure…"

********Page 653, Paragraph 2, Before Line 1********

Bella, Edward, Jacob, Emily, Sam, Seth, and Jacob went to Charlie's house for Christmas day, were trying to act as normal as possible, and as Bella has stated, they were much better at acting then she was…

"We open pwesents now, momma?" Elizabeth asked, dreamily looking at the tree that had wrapped gifts under it, though there were few.

"Okay, sure." Bella said, her acting skills not getting any better. She handed Renesme her presents, "Here, Renesme, you can open this one."

"And these three are for you, Elizabeth." Edward said, handing Elizabeth hers. Both girls tarred their presents open.

Renesme got an iPod from Edward, a Quileute promise-bracelet with flower designs all over it from Jacob (to Edward's annoyance), and the locket from Bella. Elizabeth received a Quileute necklace with moon and star designs from Seth (again to Edward's annoyance), a _Pandora _bracelet with the Cullen Crest on it from Edward, and a little camera from Bella.

*******PAGE NUMBER TO BE ADDED*******

After those few, fateful, days of no progress with any plans that could be thought of, but weren't being thought of. Until, the most unlikely of them all, had actually figured out a good plan.

"Wenesme?" Elizabeth called for her sister, "I need to twell you somefwing."

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Renesme asked.

"You knwow how Momma and Dada are pwaning stuff for my safety or swomething?"

"Yes." Renesme said, the worry from before returning to her still small face.

"I have wone." She said.

"What?" Renesme asked, shocked.

"I have a pwan..." she said ominously.

"Get Momma and Daddy?" Renesme asked her sister, as she stepped closer to her and then touched her, showing her a picture of her getting their parents."

"No," she said, "Just Momma."

"Why" Renesme asked.

"Just Gwo!" Elizabeth commanded, urgently.

And off Renesme went, looking for her mother. Just as she left, Seth came in with Jacob, and she waved her hand, beckoning Seth over.

"What's up, Elizabeth?" he said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, then she touched his arm, showing him a picture of her parents-or more so her mother- and the need to share something with her and Seth. After that, to Seth and Elizabeth's slight surprise, came in Renesme and Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, with a tone of untold curiosity.

"I have a pwan." Elizabeth said.

"What is it?" Bella pleaded, excited but full of doubt at how a child, even as smart as Elizabeth, could come up with a plan so quickly.

"Cwan't sway yet." She stated.

"Why!" Bella pleaded once more.

"Not swafe. Only Sweth and Momma cwan bee here." She answerd.

"Why not!" Renseme said, angered by her already untold parts of the story.

"Do you want my pwan not to work!" She asked, her usually kind demeanor vanishing in the tense situation, "Or do you wanna bwe swage!"

Renesme looked hurt, but Elizabeth felt it was necessary to have her point go across.

"Fine!" Renseme snapped, her first fight with her sister.

"You twoo, Jacob!" she snapped, still infuriated that her point had yet to be mentioned.

"Fine." he said, calmly.

They left, and she began.

"Momma, you cwannot twell Dada anyfwing!" she started off saying, sternly.

"Why?" Seth and Bella asked, equally curious in their questioning.

"Arwo can wead pweoples doughts." she stated, "Daddy cwant wesist his doughts bewing wead."

"You smarty pants, you." Bella cooed.

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"You won't bwe ouwt on da fweild." Elizabeth said, "You bee with mwe."

"Just say your plan, darling, all the way through." Bella said, pleading for her continuation.

"Momma, when you go out on da fweild with da witnesses, your going twoo be with Renesme. I'm gwoing to bee with Sweth, here." she said, her advanced intelligence showing through once again, "The Vultorwi will fink that all thoughts abwout halfies is about Renesme, as wong as nobody else knows about our pwan."

"Brilliant..." Seth said under his breath, in awe of his Imprintee.

"Go on, dear." Bella encouraged.

"I stay here, I am safe. Renesme is by Jacob, she is safe. You convince the Vultwori dat Renesme isn't an Imwortal Chiwld, and den day never know abwout mwe or dat dare are twoo halfies."

"Brilliant!" Bella said, in awe of her daughter's intelligence that outweighed that of the adults around her at the current time.

"Thank-you." Elizabeth said, reading her mother's mind. SInce she, literally, stole part of her mother's power, she was the only one who could read her mother's mind. But, only when Bella was feeling the most open, otherwise it didn't work.

"Will it work, though?" Seth asked, not taking his eyes off his Imprintee, Elizabeth, that was on his lap.

"It will." Bella said, with confidence. She was sure it would. It _had_ to.

*****EPILOGUE AFTER LAST CHAPTER*****

_It's over, thank goodness it's over. _Was all anyone could think when the Vultori had began to leave, but on the Vultori's side, it was no where near that.

"Sir?" Aro's tracker asked him, as the walked their way deeper into the forest and away from the Cullen's family and friends.

"Yes, dear tracker?" He asked in return.

"There was a... strange smell. It belonged to none of them, but it was on all of them-or at least by them at one point- that I smelled."

"Really?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"It reminded me of the girl... only, different."

"How so?" Aro asked, his intrigue growing rapidly.

"You see Sir, it was... more us." He said, trying to describe it, "And less... _human_."

"What do you think of it, Aro?" Jane asked, a devilish hunger groaning in her eyes, "Shall we go back and investigate?"

"Not yet, dear girl, not yet..." he trailed off, thinking, "We shall give it time, watch them. Track the smell. Find out what it is. interrogation of their 'witnesses,' if necessary."

"What then Sir?" Jade asked, the hunger in her eyes was now filled with disappointment.

"We shall find if the smell's owner is worth our time, and if it is..." He trailed off again, lost in thought, "We'll take it."

A different hunger filled Jade's eyes. Excitement? Interest? Impatience?If she could get to that point-the point of finding and taking the interesting smell- she would. She'd take that opportunity and use it to make sure it happened as soon as possible. She would make sure she got to that opportunity, as fast as she could. There was only one way to describe her hungered eyes. _Curiosity_.


	2. Chapter 2

*******TWILIGHT SAGA: NEW DAY*******

_Chapter 1: Reunion and Powers_

Bella, Edward, and all the Cullens have just escaped the

grip of the Vultori, once again. They had even kept their youngest daughter, Elizabeth Edwardine Cullen, from being either destroyed or taken. They were finally able to live their eternal lives with their family in peace. Or could they?

"Renesmee!" Elizabeth called, her words forming better

on her tongue.

"Elizabeth!" she called in return, happy to see each other

even after their feud just before the Vultori came.

"You is okay?" Elizabeth asked, "Momma and Dada and

Jakey too?"

"Yes we are, love." Edward said, calling her the nickname

he usually gave to Bella.

"Dada!" Elizabeth happily screamed, as she ran to him.

"How are you, love?" He asked, picking her up, "Did seth

take good care of you? Or do I have to bite him?"

"Dada!" Elizabeth said, not finding his joke all too funny.

Seth gulped, vampire venom was in no way good for werewolves.

"Oh, I'm just kidding…" Edward said, "Mostly…"

"Momma!" Elizabeth screamed happily, once more, "You

is back too!"

"Yes I am, dear." Bella said as she took her from Edward's

arms.

"How wuz it all, Momma?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're gone, dear." Bella said, "They shouldn't come back,

either."

"Good." Elizabeth said, feeling a strange sense of forced

calm, "Who is dat?"

"Who?" Bella asked, but then spun around, know becoming

face to face with Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper. Alice." Bella said, slightly startled by seeing t

he numerous bite marks on him from his past.

"So…" Jasper said, "This is the one we've been told about?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered, shyly.

"Can I hold her?" He asked Bella, like everyone did, he was

getting engrossed in the charm that Elizabeth and Renesmee shared.

"Sure." Bella said, momentarily forgetting about Elizabeth's

power, "Oh-wait no!"

But it was too late, Elizabeth was already in Jasper's fast

moving arms, the impossibly tiny spark shown itself again, and know she had the power to control emotionS, just as Jasper could.

"Pretty cute." Jasper cooed, "What's her name, again?"

"Elizabeth…" Bella said, crashing her head into her hands.

Even her newly acquired graceful movements could stop the pitiful look of her falling to her knees, head still in her hands.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, he had come over in

a flash of pale and placed his arms securely over her, he had seen the fearful and unhinged look in her eyes… Bella felt a slightly forced calm coming over her, it must have been either Elizabeth or Jasper. It was working, none the less.

"I gave Elizabeth to Jasper, that's what's wrong…" Bella said,

calm taking effect on her and it helped her talk normally, yet there was a hysteria to her voice. Alice had left the room prior to the incident, and Jasper looked a little infuriated and insulted, "It's not like that, Jasper."

"What's wrong, then?" Jasper asked, he seemed like he was

supposed to be angered, but was clenching his teeth and to be holding it in to appear calm for Elizabeth.

"Her power is to absorb and then she can use it too." Edward

said, as exasperated as Bella.

"We have to be more careful with her power, Bella." He

whispered in her ear. Bella love how he took half the blame, it was so kind of him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Jasper said, he had never talked to

Bella as much as he could now, seeing as it was nice that he no longer wanted to kill her by drinking her blood.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Bella said, still a little upset,

"At least you can hold her whenever you want, now."

And because of this, if god-forbid Aro ever found out about

Elizabeth, he'd want her more then ever…

"She is cute, none the less." Jasper said, trying to comfort

Bella. He had yet to know of the consequences this would put in place for Elizabeth's future.

"Yeah, she is." Edward said, as he unnecessarily helped

Bella up. It was a habit of his, to help her when she fell. Though, she never did anymore, unless by choice. Or in this case: terror.

"She safe for now…" Edward whispered low enough in

Bella's ear so that only she could hear him, "Despite her… new abilities…"

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" I asked, unsure.

"What if Aro were to come back one day, or any vampire with an ability? She already has-" I pause to count in my ever-clear head, "Six abilities! Counting her own!"

"We'll figure it out." Edward cooed, he started to hum her

lullaby, this soothed her and made her calm… or was it Elizabeth and Jasper? She didn't know. She just took delight in the momentary serenity that surrounded her. She watched as Jasper rocked Elizabeth and Jacob rock Renesmee.

_What are we going to do with you? _she silently asked her

self in her thoughts, quoting what Alice had said to her so long ago in her human life… during a time she hated to think about… A time when she was without Edward. Passing that blurry memory along, she focused on the irony that she now felt by stating the quote to someone as it had been said to her.

Irony… she said thoughtfully in her mind. _What's next?_

It was a bright and sunny day in Forks, the next day. Which

meant none of the Cullens would be going outside today.

"Seth!" Elizabeth screamed as she reached for him, her

slow-aging body still making it far out of the question of her walking for quite some time.

"Ellie!" He said enjoying the use of the new nickname he had

come up with, as he took her up in his firm-gripping arms. Not even noticing that he had brushed by Jasper's arms taking her out of his cradle.

"Where have you been!" Elizabeth asked, "You were gwone

for swuch a wong, wong, _wong_ time!"

She was over exaggerating, he had been gone for three

days. The wolves wanted to check the perimeters of Forks to make sure there weren't any vampires lingering from the Vultori's visit. Elizabeth touched his face, she was so excited that she moved her hand so quickly that she very nearly slapped his face. Bella heard the _THWACK_ of her hand against his cheek ringing in her ears for a moment, then passing. She showed him a vision of how mad she was at him for being gone for so long, it seemed as if she had slapped him for other reasons, aswell. And yet, her face and the other half of the vision showed how relieved she felt for him to be back.

It was Renesmee and Jacob's turn now.

"JACOB!" Renesme screeched, she had spent much more

time with her Imprinter that Elizabeth had, leaving for a slightly stronger relationship then Elizabeth had.

Jacob had left for the same reason as, and with, Seth.

"Renesmee, you don't know how good it is to see you!" Jacob

paused and Rensmee scowled at his lack of faith that she had missed him just as much, "Well, maybe you do."

Renesmee's scowl unwilingly- or maybe completely willingly- curled into a smile. She laughed at his sudden realization, thinking it stupid that he had not realize how much he meant to her sooner.

"Don't laugh at me!" He joked "You know I like you better."

"Nuh uh!" She protested, "I like you much more!"

"Naw, I like you _way_ better." He said, stretching out the word.

Edward groaned, scowled, then growled at all the vampire-werewolf "junk" going on, Bella rolled her eyes at him, which made him smirk then scowl again when he watched his to daughters play with their werewolf imprinters, a growl formed in his throat but he swallowed it down, as to not ruin their moment.

"Daddee?" Elizabeth asked, cutely.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked, perking up a smidge bit.

"Why you don't like Jacob when he with Renesmee and

Sweth when he with me?" She caught on too quickly for her age, and the mind reading didn't help them control their emotions one bit. How could the control them now? With her abilities increasing in number every time she met someone with a power.

"It's..." Edward began, but then Elizabeth nodded and said

something in her own mind before he could finish,

_'Iz okay, daddee. I see, you know like smell.'_ she thought.

_'Indeed,'_ Edward thought in return, scrunching his nose in

distaste, _'I'll get used to it soon enough... hopefully...' _

_'Okay, I no smell bad, though... right?'_ she thought,

questionably.

_'No, you smell too good for their... _sent.' he thought back,

scrunching up his nose again, Elizabeth laughed into Seth's shoulder while his puzzled face turned outright confused. Bella looked at them with earning dim red eyes. How desperately she wanted to know what they were thinking. She thought that this must be how Edward felt most of the time towards herself, this made her feel guilty.

"Seth?" Elizabeth asked, pronouncing his name currently

for the first time. To Carlisle it seemed as though she would age slowly, but with sudden rapid growth spurts. She would not age much at all until the spurt, each bringing her a few months older. It seemed, by the look and sound of her developing voice, that she had just went through one once again. She now seemed to be a 6 months old, rather then a few weeks. "You take me to food? I am hungry."

Before Seth could stand, Carlisle had zipped in the room

with a blur of white and blonde, only to the wolves and sisters, that is. All the fully-developed vampires saw everything quite clearly.

"Have this..." Carlisle said, handing her a bottle of baby-formula. Renesmee wrinkled her nose and looked exactly like Edward had, "I'd like you to try it, if you will."

_Carlisle_, Bella thought, _always trying to be as kind as possible, even when he experimented. _

"What is it, Ganpa?" Elizabeth asked, taking it and smelling

the top, her eyes looked hungry and more dark forest-green, rather then their usual emerald. Her eyes changed slightly, like the fully-developed vampires' did.

"Formula." Carlisle said, "It's supposed to be what all babies

drink, when their human. I got you strawberry flavor, if that's alright. I thought it would make it more _tasty_." he shot a playful glance at a still wrinkle-nosed Renesmee.

"Oh," she said, reading her grandfather's mind and seeing

that his true intention was to see if she had any prefer food over blood, "I dink it, if you want."

"No, no." Carlisle insisted, raising his hands in defense, "Only if _you_ want to, it's not up to _me_."

"I dink it!" she said, but she was twirling it around, like she

didn't know how, "Uhmm..."

"She's confused by it." Edward said, stating her thoughts, "She doesn't know _how_ to drink it, even if she wanted to."

"Here, "Carlisle said, taking her from Seth's reluctant arms

and holding it right for her, she started drinking it, "There you go!"

Carlisle looked joyous at the idea that she liked it, Renesmee

wrinkled her nose again.

_How does she _actually_ like it?_ She thought, _Well, Elizabeth? How _do_ you?_

"It taste nummy!" she said, answering Renesmee's question

as she pulled away from the drink for a second, "Only ding nummier is blood_."_

Carlisle looked pleased, none the less, "Do you _really_ like it,

Elizabeth?"

"Is nummy." shy repeated.

"Nummy?" Carlisle asked, confused by the description.

"It's her way of saying 'delicious' or 'delectable'"

Edward interpreted, "She finds it completely filling."

"Nummy!" Elizabeth stated, as she drank the last bit.

Everyone laughed at her repetitive use, even Renesmee who

hated the taste and was bewildered by the fact that Elizabeth enjoyed it.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, "What makes her like it? I thought she was more vampire... and if Renesmee hated it..."

"Well..." Carlisle started, but Edward was already nodding his head in understanding.

"You put some blood in it." Edward stated, still nodding.

"It wasn't actually strawberry, but she doesn't know that. i plan to-"

"To take her off the blood with less and less every time you give it to her..." Edward said, as he nodded once, again. "Brilliant, Carlisle, _brilliant__!_"


End file.
